


Remember

by sepulchre



Series: Huxley Falls Archive [2]
Category: Original Work, huxley falls
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, it was gonna be part 1 of 4 but i didnt finish them originally so im gonna finish them now, some goofy oc nonsense i wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchre/pseuds/sepulchre
Summary: Huxley Falls is a forgotten place, and its residents forget.





	Remember

_Abaddon Hesper forgets what Heaven was like._

  
  
Some things stick with him, of course. He knows he had a father (other than The Father), whose voice was deep and guttural, whose nose was crooked, and whose hair was dark, but he can't remember his name. He knows everything was soft, the world around him was malleable and bent to his will, not like in Huxley Falls, where everything is hard and rigid; rock, bone, and metal. He knows he did something terrible - he remembers that much, or thinks he does. Beyond that, it's hazy, and even what he thinks he knows is vague. 

 

He remembers the first time he met Cassidy. She was twelve years old and he had been in Huxley Falls for twenty two hours and forty six minutes. The cuts on his back were beginning to scab and there was still blood under his nails. Back at the house, the straight razor had been hidden under his pillow, and the basement smelt of burning flesh.  
  
Cassidy was wearing black knitted winter gloves. The fabric of her left glove scratched his palm as she handed him two dollars to buy a burger from the diner - pity for the boy that fell from the sky. When she smiled at him it reminded him of the pure and gleaming white of divinity.

 

He remembers when Cassidy agreed to date him. They had known each other for three years, two months, eighteen days, and four hours. Her hands were clothed in black suede and were holding her notebook to her chest. Her hair glinted like soft, spun gold in the fading light. The pants of his baseball uniform were coated in dirt, and blood was seeping through the fabric on his left knee. The Hellraisers had won a significant victory over their opposition.

It was the seventeenth time he had contemplated asking her out, and he was exactly as nervous as he had been the first time the thought crossed his mind. He was sure she only said yes out of pity, but she said yes nonetheless.

 

He remembers, above all else, the first time Cassidy kissed him. They had been dating for one month, eight days, and nineteen minutes exactly. They had been to the diner, and he was doing the polite thing and walking her home. He was talking loudly - babbling, actually - about the movie Evil Dead, which he had watched the night previous with Grigori. Cassidy was desperate to shut him up. 

He remembers it crystal clearly; the way she had stopped beside him, standing on tiptoes, and pulled him down to her level by the lapels of his tatty leather jacket with a surprising amount of force, and kissed him, cutting him off in the middle of a sentence about Bruce Campbell's brilliant facial acting.

The kiss lasted for several seconds and he spent the entire time wondering what to do with his hands.

Her lips were soft, and left a smudge of red lipstick against his chapped mouth when she pulled away.

 

 

_Abaddon Hesper forgets what Heaven was like, but he would much rather remember every aspect of Cassidy Case._


End file.
